Stars in the Sky
by NICHA
Summary: Sasuke looked into the Stars in the Sky, hearing the words that were whispered in the wind. They called him a Demon... No-- he refused to be a Demon. He would never let the transformation take him...!
1. Chapter 0

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/Action

Rate: OT

0

.

0

Before Life… Chapter1

0

.

0

Sasuke looked at the sky and sighed, this was going to be a long day. He couldn't get the picture of the black sky with pure, twinkling stars out of his head; he rested his pale cheek upon his knuckles. The sword at his side was sheathed although ready to strike at any moment. His dark bangs swept across his face as a breeze passed through the forest. Black eyes scanned the forest in front of him suspiciously. The village leader Sakura was on Sasuke's left side while another guard was on her right side. Her shoulder-short pink hair lifted in the forest wind.

It was so quiet.

The grass-padded ground seemed to sway beneath her feet and adrenaline pulsed quickly through her veins. The trees… the dark forest's greenery watched you unnervingly and shadows seemed to grasp at their ankles. Her emerald eyes searched the woods for something in particular. Her other guard, Kakashi looked at the surrounding area blandly.

Eyes were watching them from the trees. They were waiting ducks and they knew it.

_Oh, look, that shadow had two red, glowing eyes…_ he analyzed from underneath his black mask, his hands twitching towards his sword, _I'll keep that in mind for_ _later_, thought the experienced silver haired man.

At his side the pink haired girl took out a metal symbol from her collar and held it out. It was a dark blue piece of cloth with a rectangular slab of metal with an abstract leaf symbol. "Today…" she struggled with this next part, as if it sucked something out of her dry, she cleared her throat but couldn't do anything but choke out the next few words, "… we need your help."

0

.

0

"Ok, Naruto, what does this look like to you?" asked Kiba, holding up a picture of a rather plump man who looked startled. He pointed at the thing on top of the man's head, "… that is, _besides_ a hitae-ate…"

The blond looked over at the picture, squinted, stood upon his head and said, "Do I really have to do this?" he asked. As his friend nodded, he sighed, replying, "Fine… It looks like underwear…" Naruto scrunched his blue eyes a bit, "Clean, _unused_, female underwear, because if it was used, it wouldn't be on his head..." his nose wrinkled slightly, "and besides… that would be _so_ gross."

The brunet laughed loudly, tipping crazily in his chair; finally falling off of the unstable piece of furniture. He whimpered from the earth, "Ow, my sides hurt…" He looked up to see the blond looking down at him with a concerned look on his face.

The two stared at each other for a moment before they sniggered. Soon there was full blown laughter, radiating from the large room and a few tears slipped from Kiba's eyes, his body rolled into a fetal position on the ground, his body was shaking.

"Stop-hahah- laughing- ah- ow- ifithurtssomuch! Ahahahahahaha!" Naruto gasped from his chair, bent over the edge of his seat. Suddenly the lights went out. "Ah," the blond sighed, "I know that the lights don't just go out for any old reason… right?"

"Right," Kiba agreed, "You better get over to the other side to see what's going on." A dim light brightened the room, "At least the lights are coming back on- we really need to figure out a better way to get notified that the humans are at the gate."

0

.

0

Sakura looked at the trees and frowned, groaned, and growled with an annoyed look on her face. Sasuke and Kakashi both looked at her, surprised. She was usually in check with her emotions, but apparently something was bothering her at the moment. Was it that she had to ask for the help of a demon, or was it because they were wasting their time during a battle? The pink haired leader crossed her arms impatiently, _What's taking him so long-?_

"Hello!"

A tanned hand popped out of the air. The three humans inched closer to each other, backs brushing the person next to them. Slowly an arm, another arm, a head, a body, and two legs followed. He was bright compared to the dark forest. His hair glowed and his frighteningly blue eyes shot at the three. Three horizontal marks marred each of his cheeks. He was grinning.

Another demon followed the blond male. The other looked around lazily with black eyes and took out a cigarette, he snapped his fingers and caught a spark on the tip of the drug to light it. He gave a pained groan, "Maaaa… why do I have to come to such a troublesome occasion?" he asked.

"Shikamaru, you really shouldn't be smoking- Asuma's been dead for a few centuries now- I think it'll be ok to stop mourning now… And it's not good for you," he said with a strained voice, then he turned to bow, "Ah, Sakura, why are you here?"

Sakura bowed quickly and pasted a smile onto her face, "Naruto-"

Naruto looked slightly hopeful, "Yes, Dear Sakura-Hime?"

She went on, "I hate that I'm asking this of you-"

"Oh…" his face dropped.

"But I need your help…" she bit her lip but straightened her back proudly.

"You're so beautiful," Naruto smiled, ogling her figure boldly.

Sakura cleared her throat, "We need you to watch over our warrior Sasuke Uchiha- he might be our last chance in a battle like this-"

"Why aren't _we_ helping you guys?" Shikamaru and Naruto both said with surprise in their voices.

"Because we need you to watch over him-"

Which was another way of saying they didn't _want_ their help…

"I was bitten by a demon, simple as that," Sasuke spoke for the first time that night, his smooth voice carried in the wind and then Naruto first seemed to notice him. He was at their sides in less than a second.

"Hm… scrawny… compared to a demon anyways…" he analyzed, watching as Sasuke stiffened, he circled the brunet, pushing Sakura to the side gently. She fell onto Kakashi. "I don't think we'll be able to- he's not going to be able to endure the demons- none of you really can. We're too strong, fast," he grinned teasingly, "and cool for you guys."

Sakura glared at him with her emerald colored eyes.

"I think you're just dumping a problem onto us," Naruto wanted to see what reactions they would have.

Sasuke's eyes dropped to the earth.

_Humility_.

Sakura pounced at him and missed as he evaded.

_Love_.

Kakashi held his ground, but a sliver of his sword's blade shined.

_Concern._

"Good," Shikamaru smirked.

"We'll take good care of him," was the blond's reply, "until next time…"

0

.

0

'_I think you're just dumping a problem onto us…'_

Sasuke looked at the two demons and felt like retching. He _was_ just a problem- he was a time bomb and he knew it. The two demons' eyes flickered to him. Shikamaru exhaled, a trail of smoke passing through the little "o" his lips made. Naruto looked at Sasuke still. The transporting device that they were in was supposed to get Sasuke safely over into the demon world, but it made a small whirring noise not unlike an elevator. The doors opened.

They faced a mountainous terrain with a dirt path leading through a menacing cave. Naruto was still watching him.

"What?" he snapped. The blond's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Er- Sorry, must've spaced out- so, what are your _goals_ upon staying here?"

Sasuke didn't answer him, instead starting the journey to the far off demon village on his own. His back was retreating quickly and Naruto was surprised that a human could actually walk as fast as the Uchiha had done- almost rivaling a demon. Shikamaru went up ahead and quickly caught up with Sasuke. The human stiffened as the demon looked at him with a questioning intensity, Naruto listened into the conversation with his inhuman hearing.

"… It's fine," Shikamaru started, "We're not completely bad," Naruto could hear him snort softly at his own sentence before going on, "and Naruto will make sure you're safe, he's a good guy."

"Even if it's with a demon-" he stopped short and sighed in anger, fists tightening then relaxing, "I don't deserve to be safe-"

"Your leader thinks so- and what Naruto said about you being a 'problem'- he'd try to save you if you were. He'd take you in either way," a path of smoke was left behind as he talked, and the blond started to shuffle forward, catching up within a few minutes.

"How far away is it?"

Naruto grinned, "Not far now!"

Shikamaru looked forward, "It might be a few hours for Sasuke though- he walks fast, but I doubt that he could make the whole journey as quickly as we can."

Sasuke glared a bit as they continued to talk about him as if he wasn't there.

"You're right- he's kinda _slow_…"

"You're calling _him_ slow? He's only _human_. A demon like _you_ is slow- in the brain."

"OI!"

"However… he _is_ really slow. I'm not used to the speed of a human," Shikamaru went on.

Naruto grinned, "Now that _that's_ settled…

"Let's get there faster," he moved towards the tall brunet but stopped when he suddenly found a blade at his throat.

"Touch me, and you will be a _headless _demon," the Uchiha murmured.

The blond's grin faded only to be moments later replaced by an even more imp-like smile, "_Which_ head?"

Shikamaru looked away in disdain while Sasuke flushed, unable to speak any further.

"I thought so."

0

.

0

Sasuke hadn't thought that the journey would be _this_ long. Yes, he thought it would be long, but- not quite as long as _this_. But to top it off, that… _demon_ was egging him on with annoying "Not far now"s and infuriating smiles that just made him want to lop off that crazy blond head…! He was no longer a demon by being- he was a demon by _antic_, and if there was anyone else like him in this village of demons then Sasuke just might as well commit suicide right then and there.

He stumbled but did not rest, instead choosing to tighten his jaw and continue walking.

Naruto's smirk faded, "Hey, Shika, let's rest here for a minute."

"Just pick him up and bring him the rest of the way."

"No way! You heard him before- he said he was gonna take my dick off!"

The dark-haired demon snorted, "Now you just sound like Sai-"

"Hey, I _hate_ that guy…"

Sasuke then tuned them out, turning to look at the sky, the sun rising from the east instead of the west…

He was not used to this- would there come a time when it would become second nature to him? The young human dreaded the day that it would and then closed his eyes, if only for just a minute…

Shikamaru looked over Naruto's shoulder, "Thought something seemed a bit noisier… the kid's asleep."

Naruto turned around, "He was _that_ tired? Prideful Bastard. Well, I've nothing to be worried about now, right?" he asked, picking Sasuke up easily, "Let's get to town, Dattebayo?"

0

.

0

Sasuke's eyes opened, _Where am I?_

0

.

0

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/Action

Rate: OT

NOTE! (Should I mention that _**Shonen-ai**_ may accumulate? If you don't read the notes then you WILL be sorry…)

0

.

0

Chapter 1: Revolutionize

0

.

0

Sasuke's eyes opened, _Where am I?_ he thought upon finding himself on a large and comfortable bed.

The sunlight flooded into the honey-colored room and he looked around in amazement at the simple, yet elegant tastes of the demon that owned the room… it was far from what he had imagined it would be. He lifted himself up and took hold of his trusted sword, securing it to his side before carefully approaching the window; lifting the light curtain to gaze upon the town that he did not yet know enough about to spite.

Sasuke's black eyes were overwhelmed by the vivid and varied colors of the village, the demons and their antics all seemed to be innocent- as if they were actually _people_. Then he flinched- there were children demon too-

"Too young to meet battle, but old enough to be taught to hunt," said a voice from behind him. Sasuke spun around, flashing the metal of his katana in defense. The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched and his eyes narrowed, "For some reason you _really_ annoy me, Bastard." He grumbled, "I mean, that's what you were thinking, right? The children of our village are exposed to kill? Aren't _yours_ too? You have no right to blame us for something like that. Humans have stories…" the blond frowned, "about killing demons, and they tell those stories of… _monsters'_ death to their children."

Sasuke could remember himself being brought up like that, and he understood what Naruto was saying, but still…

These words could not revolutionize nineteen years of education.

"Those stories that you guys tell all have some sort of heroic _human_, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "Well, in this village ours don't. I've no idea about the other demons, but Konoha is a safe place for you." He grinned broadly, "But onto less bad stuff- how good of a fighter are you when you aren't dropping to the ground?"

0

.

0

_Clang!_

_Thud!_

_Slice!_

Sasuke's blade nicked Naruto's shoulder, slicing apart the sleeve. The demon's smile had long since faded and now he looked around in a mix of weariness and determination. His big blue eyes looked elsewhere, off into the trees' shadows of the large training area- somewhere that he obviously wasn't.

_Man, how is a human so staminous? Is that even a word? Well, he sure has a lot of energy for someone who couldn't do a few hundred miles' walk…_ He thought it over and huffed, evading another attack, _Alright, maybe that's unrealistic… I admit it. But I really hate taking the defensive here… but Sakura told me to keep him safe, and if I hurt him I wouldn't be keeping him safe._

"Hey- Stupid!"

Naruto turned to the booming voice and immediately felt Sasuke's fist collide with his cheek. He grunted, tasting the blood in annoyance, "That was _so_ cheap," he muttered, wiping at the corner of his mouth, "I _let_ you do that!" the blond declared at the smirking human.

"Right," was the haughty reply.

Kiba landed beside the two and cocked an eyebrow before whispering into Naruto's ear, "I thought I should let you know to remind him that the times pass by differently in between the worlds, y'know, just so he won't be _too_ surprised by the time he's sent for…"

Naruto's eyes flickered over to the human and he motioned for Shikamaru to come out of the shadows, "Hey, you can go back now. I've got stuff to do…" the leader frowned, "_Stupid_ stuff…!" he joked, chuckling at the end of his statement; waiting for the two brunets to have made a distance before replying. "Sakura probably already made up some sort of document or something telling the future generations to pick him up… I don't think she ever really planned to pick him up herself… Y'know, in case the battle was not already won, then they'd have an ace."

Kiba looked over towards the human, "Seems kinda cruel, don't you think?"

An odd look covered Naruto's face for a moment and then it screwed up as if hurt.

"Hey, don't think _too_ hard," Kiba snorted.

The blond didn't reply to that statement, instead going on with, "It's not that _that_ is cruel, the fact that she's telling me to _watch over_ him that is cruel!" he wined, "She is _so_ hot and she wants _him_! Not me!"

"Ah, well, let's see how beautiful she seems to you in a few more years, right?" Kiba smirked, "Hinata seems to like you- you can try _her_ out, alright?"

Naruto bit his lip, replying, "Yeah, but then I'd be disturbing your wet dreams, wouldn't I?"

0

.

0

"Hey, my name's Ino! Nice to meet you, Sasuke!" said the brazen blonde demon, "How do you like Konoha so far?"

Sasuke's eye twitched as the woman pressed closer to him, "It's… okay… I guess…" he stepped away from her, closer to the wall. Damn, she had him cornered, didn't she?

"Ino, I doubt that you should be doing that," Shikamaru sighed, looking towards the clouds and puffing out smoke.

"I doubt you should be doing _that_," Ino pointed out, leaning onto Sasuke's chest, "Temari wouldn't like it one _bit_." Shikamaru flushed a light crimson and the blonde went on, "It would stick to her- women are flowers, Shika, and flowers are _oh so delicate!_" she said the last few words breathily, staring up at Sasuke as if he would agree with her.

Shikamaru took another drag from the cigarette, "That monster isn't a flower…" he mumbled.

"Because you're _so_ totally whipped each time you see her!"

Sasuke managed to escape the blonde's grasp as she continued to energetically argue with the shadow-demon. He didn't know where he was going, but soon his feet brought him to the entrance of an abandoned building. The yellowing plaster was cracked and crumbling, eroding and falling to the ground in defeat to time. Somehow his gut churned and his being wanted nothing more than to run far, far away from the manor…

His feet continued to move forward in hypnotism, moving through the deserted miniature town and seeing rubble on the dirt… Sasuke shakily approached one of the houses, reaching for the door…

"And where on earth do you think you are?" said an annoying voice that would wake him from whatever this horrendous thought was…

"A nightmare," he whispered, opening his eyes and looking at the simple, plain and bright white house, "Only a nightmare."

"Thought so," Naruto said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "Don't come back to this place, alright?" he reached out to the human, ushering him away from the building, "C'mon, I'm _not_ gonna hold your hand!" Naruto griped impatiently with a hidden smirk. His eyebrows rose as Sasuke flushed.

"I didn't want you to," he muttered.

0

.

0

End Chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/Action

Rate: OT

NOTE: _**Serious**_ chapter?

0

.

0

Chapter 2: Advance-Survive

0

.

0

Naruto's eyebrows narrowed as he gazed into the sky, "That star, over there is getting dimmer," he murmured, worry was in his voice, "It's turning red."

Sasuke rotated his head so he could look at the other, "How do you know? I can't tell the difference."

A silence passed through the moment, "… A demon can tell these things," the blond answered.

The Uchiha gripped his katana at those words and tensed.

"We can walk further than humans, our sense of smell is stronger, and we can hear more than you people can, the colors and lights seem so much brighter than to you… We appear to live longer than you humans…

"Demons are just as mortal as humans, we just live here instead of with you guys." Naruto sat up, "Sortta like how you guys seem to change-"

When Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, you guys keep changing your clothes, and weapons, and games- we're not as change-able as you humans are!"

"So humans win out- we are _way_ more advanced as you demons." Sasuke smirked as he pushed himself into an upright position, "You're an Usuratonkatchi."

"OI! I'm not!"

Sasuke leapt to his feet, "Then fight me," he challenged-

Naruto was more than willing to oblige.

0

.

0

Shikamaru quickly walked along the end of the path, reaching the elevator, and watching as the doors slid shut. His foot tapped against the floor impatiently- a feeling in his gut told him to check on Sakura before…

The vertical trip seemed much too long and as the smoke became denser he became more irritated- more anxious. The young man looked upwards, he was _sure_ that the elevator was going up, but why was it taking so long? Shikamaru dropped the cigarette and stepped upon it, smothering the flames quickly, _yeah, smoking can't be that good for me…_ he thought to himself wearily.

Then the elevator stopped, jerking in a manner that was in no way pleasing to one's stomach. Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he quickly took possession of the shadows on the door, forcing them open; letting all of the polluted air out of the container.

He coughed and gagged, unable to stop himself from the actions.

_I will never smoke again…_

His eyes closed before he murmured, "But the air is still a bit off." The demon turned to the trees and closed his eyes, letting his ears take in the surrounding sound so that he could hear the air's disturbances.

And he heard what he needed to hear.

Shikamaru readied himself, positioning himself to spring forward-

And he shot into the forest with an incredible speed, heading towards the border of the humans' village with a kunai in hand. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that it wasn't something good at all. The demon flashed by the green that rustled roughly after he passed by before he finally stopped himself on a stable branch that barely gave into his weight. His black eyes widened tremendously at the sight.

"No…" he whispered, scanning the area in horror.

A large crater marked where the humans' village had once been and rubble was the only proof that people had once lived there. Shikamaru felt a shudder run through his body and he jumped down to investigate the blood-stained area. Then suddenly he heard the crumbling of debris and small whimpers come from the region. He rushed over, throwing aside the wreckage in carelessness.

"Sakura? What happened?" he shouted, bringing her into his arms to take her away from the destroyed village.

She grit her teeth and let a few tears drip off her cheeks, "I've _failed_- that's what happened! AH!" She screeched as pain shot up her side. "I've failed my village-!"

Shikamaru grinned, "No, I think I hear someone else- someone just as stubborn as you since they're alive too. Do you mind me leaving you here right now?"

The leader shook her head, "No, go get them, Shikamaru." She grinned back.

He nodded solemnly and then moved towards the other human.

Sakura looked to the blackening skies and heard the strained groans of one of her men, "Lee?" she whispered; then more loudly, "LEE?"

"S-Sakura-Hime?"

She smiled, "Yeah, it's me…!" she painfully crawled over to the voice, "Lee, I'm so glad that you're…" she dropped off and sobbed, "I was so scared…!" She saw the young man's grin from behind the wall of wood and he shot out of the entrapment.

"It's alright, I was only knocked out, "he reassured her, flashing a bright smile and a shiny black eye, "That's the extent of my injuries-"

"And the lump at the back of your head, of course," Sakura sighed as her loyal warrior picked her up, "Shikamaru's here. He's getting some other survivors."

Just then the demon landed beside the two, "These are the only others left," he declared, "Shino and Tenten, right? That's their names?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes- you're sure they're the only ones?" she added hurriedly with worry written upon her face.

Shikamaru's expression was somber, "Yeah… would I lie to you?"

0

.

0

Temari's eyes widened, "What in the _world_?" she gasped, "What happened?"

0

.

0

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/Action

Rate: OT

NOTE:

0

.

0

Chapter 3: Did I just hear...?

0

.

0

Temari's eyes widened, "What in the _world_?" she gasped, "What happened?"

Shikamaru laid the humans onto clean, white cots, "Hey- you! Ino! Give them treatment!" he ordered; then he turned to the other demon, "They were… attacked," he said with no other word appearing in his mind, "The rest of the village is gone, now if you don't mind I have to go and get the other kid from the elevator." He spun around and dashed to the destination.

Temari's eyes softened as she watched the retreating back, "Well, duh," she sighed, "You're all covered in shit."

0

.

0

"Naruto…"

The blond man looked up, "Yeah?"

Ino murmured into his ear and glanced over at Sasuke, "We have visitors…" she stopped him from motioning to the human, "I wouldn't recommend that," she whispered.

From the expression she sent him his expression brightened unexpectedly, "Hey, Sasuke! Would you mind doing a few things for me?" before the young man could respond, Naruto had already pushed some objects into his arms, "I need you to pick a few of these out as a gift for a lady-friend that I have…! I suck at these kinds of things, but you're a human, so I think that you can do it!"

Sasuke's black eyes widened but no sound came from his mouth as his expression turned to a gape.

"But until then, I've gotta go!" the blond bounded out the window and disappeared into the night.

"Hey! Usuratonkatchi!" Sasuke shouted into the night once he regained his voice, "What lady-friend?"

But, of course no answer came back. He looked at the objects in his arms and laid them onto the bed, frowning at the necklaces, rings, and other pieces of value in disdain. _I have to pick one of these out for some girl that I have no idea about? Are you kidding me…_ the human mused unhappily, _what are you trying to do, Naruto…?_

0

.

0

"Sakura? What happened?" Naruto shouted once he entered the hospital, his eyes widened upon seeing her.

She turned to him, "You still look the same…" she said, "Even after five years… Typical." Sakura sighed, her cheeks reddened a bit as the blond demon looked over her injured figure, "Stop staring at me!"

Naruto grinned, "I'm happy you're still in high spirits." He said to her, "But really, what happened?"

Sakura looked to the window, "A demon, of course." She spat, "The demon destroyed the village, claiming that he would inflict pain upon us all… he killed many of my people, including Kakashi and my teacher, Tsunade…" her voice dropped off and Naruto could see the age and experience held within her eyes.

"Hey, you ready for my help now?"

Sakura threw back her head and laughed, "For what? The battle? My village is gone! Naruto- you are really an idiot, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he is." Ino stood by the doorway and looked inside, "Such a pretty flower…" she muttered to herself, looking over Sakura in discontent. "Did you get the pendants and such?" she asked Naruto.

"They're with Sasuke," Naruto answered. "I told him to pick one out for one of my 'lady-friends', why? You planning on claiming someone with it?" he straightened up and began to act out the scene in his head, "Rawr- wear this ring! You are mine now!" Naruto waved his arms this way and that in an animated manner, and Sakura laughed.

A blush covered Ino's cheeks, "No…" she muttered, "I'd do it a bit more smooth- like _this_…" She swept over to the other side of the room with a flower bud magically appearing in the palm of her hand, "Hey there, Beautiful…" she breathed, staring straight into the other's widened and confused eyes.

Sakura flushed.

"Can I take some of… _this_ in exchange for…?" her lips came closer…

"Please stop!" Sakura squeaked with reddened cheeks before roughly pushing the other away from her. Ino landed onto her rear end with a shocked expression; Naruto burst out laughing.

"_Smooth_," he gasped.

Kiba poked his head in through the window, "Did I just hear _lesbians_?"

"You _didn't_," Ino growled, "You just heard me show Naruto up!" She handed the flower blossom to Sakura nonetheless, "I'm going, guys. I think it's time for me to check out the point of disaster."

0

.

0

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "Why am I getting so worked up over this?" he growled, "They're only pieces of metal- why am I actually trying to find one that's good? This is _stupid_-" he threw the piece he held onto the bed and stepped to the window in frustration, "I should be out with Sakura and Kakashi fighting in the war- not here, wasting my life away for safety."

Suddenly, a dark haired man walked in through the door, pale as a sheet of paper. He smiled fakely at Sasuke, "Ah, so _you're_ the human," he said blankly. Sasuke instinctively grasped his katana, readying himself to attack. The young man's pseudo kindness did not falter, "No need to attack. I just wanted to see what kind of human we have in this building. That's all…"

The Uchiha brought the blade out and pointed it at the other black-haired man, "I don't think I have the ability to trust you, and _that_ is saying something." His black eyes narrowed.

"I am Sai."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but continued to glare.

"I believe that you were sent here to be _protected_ during a time of war, right, young warrior?"

His eyes, if possible, focused even further onto the other, making his being feel indistinct.

Sai's expression, however, began to waver; he looked almost as if he were lost, entrapped by a powerful force too strong to even comprehend and call real.

"Sasuke!"

His eyes widened.

0

.

0

Ino scanned the area with her ice blue eyes and growled, "I _hate_ demons like this." She flung the remains of a wall from her path, "They _always_ think it's alright to kill something weaker than them just to prove how strong they are to the weak. Then they're found by _us_ and figure out, _oh shit- we're actually weak! We're sorry!_" Ino huffed. "And I _hate_ idiots!"

Shikamaru squirmed out from beneath the wall Ino had just thrown, "I'd appreciate it if you actually paid attention to where you put your trash. I am not the garbage can if you can see."

She smirked at him sarcastically, "Oh? I couldn't tell the difference- _where_ is Chouji?" the blonde scowled. "Eating again?"

"No."

A large pile started to shift, falling away to reveal the large young man in question, "I'm under _Shika's_ pile…" he grumbled, "Of course I'm here- _you_ dragged me, Ino."

Ino arched an eyebrow, "I suppose I did." She sighed, "I'm going to find out if there are any rogue demons around for me to tap into, alright?" her hands came together in a circle, focusing in on whatever presence unseen; her eyes closed.

Shikamaru turned his head to the rising sun in the West, "Hm, I don't think I could ever get used to that concept…"

Chouji looked over the area and suddenly his eyes widened, "What kind of weird thing is _that_?"

0

.

0

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/Action

Rate: OT

NOTE: this chapter is just a _little_ abstract.

0

Chapter 4: What Else?

0

Chouji looked over the area and suddenly his eyes widened, "What kind of weird thing is _that_?"

He knelt down and picked up the black object then immediately dropped it.

"It _shocked_ me!"

Shikamaru walked over, "Let's bring it back to the village. I'll have someone check it out-"

Ino's eyes focused in, "Shika, it seems you missed a body," she grunted, "It didn't seem completely human though- it felt like it was damned."

0

Sasuke's eyes widened and he spun round, staring straight into a pulsing aura of red.

Naruto's eyebrows rose and he frowned, "Man, I never noticed how weird your eyes really looked…"

What a lie. He knew that Sasuke's had been slowly changing as the demon's curse slowly took hold of him. This demon's curse, however, was slow because of the seal that Kakashi had placed on him. Sakura had made him aware of this just an instant before she had entrusted him with her warrior.

Naruto remembered the moment.

0

_Naruto looked around in the cloudy haze in confusion. "Damn, am I dreaming again?" he said to himself before noticing the pink-haired leader behind him._

"_I'd hate to be in your dreams, Naruto." She smirked, "I don't want to imagine having no control."_

_He smiled, "But you gotta admit that _something_ good would happen, right? Why don't you just let me be yours for a night? Why don't you be mine?"_

_Sakura's smile dropped and Naruto could tell she was going straight to the point, "I need you to do something for me- and it involves Sasuke. You remember him, right?"_

_Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, "Oh, you mean that kid-bastard who said I was a total moron? Ah, yeah, him…" he grumbled, "I remember him… I hate him!"_

"_Naruto."_

"_What? I do!"_

_Sakura walked over to him and smacked him over the head, and even if it was just a dream, it hurt terribly._

_The demon rubbed the swollen area in disdain. "Nnnn… that hurt," he muttered. "Dreams aren't supposed to hurt."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's mature… enough- much more mature that _you_, anyways…"_

"_He's a total-"_

"_I need you to watch over him for a bit."_

_Naruto's face split into a large grin and he began to laugh, "Na- na- great joke, great joke, Sakura. As if I'll ever…" the smile slowly faded in realization, "WAIT- YOU'RE SERIOUS! OH MAN! OH MAN!" he shook his head, "Why? I'd probably _kill_ him, Sakura. Even if we're the nice kind of demons that have a treaty of peace with you humans, it doesn't mean we're going to be gentle when we get mad- Sakura!"_

"_Naruto…"_

"_No. And this is probably the only time I'll ever say no to you."_

_Sakura glared, "I _will_ bring him to you because we need to keep him as safe as he can be because he is…_

"_Slowly turning into a demon himself."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and he stepped towards her in curiosity and eagerness, "What happened?"_

"_He was bitten." The pink haired leader said curtly, "And I won't explain anything else to you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because now I'm going to make you wake up…_

"_And forget _everything_ that has just happened."_

0

Naruto's face screwed up, "Augh, _sonuvabitch_!" he growled.

Sasuke tensed.

"Not you- although you're a total son of a bitch too."

"Hm—what is it, Usuratonkatchi?" the brunet growled, "You look worried."

Naruto laughed, "No I don't."

"Yes you do. I can see it in your face."

The smile faded from Naruto's expression, "You can see it, huh?" he breathed, "What else can you tell from the situation then? What can you see? Smell? Hear? Can you taste the tang in the air?" the blond's eyes sharpened, "Do you just sense me, or can you feel anything _else_?"

Sasuke felt a jab in his heart, "What are you talking about, Idiot? I can only sense what I am sensing now! I see _you_! I smell _the forest_! I hear _you_! I don't taste _anything_!" he paused then, eyes widening, "No… I…"

The blond reached outwards to the human and froze as Sasuke caught a hold of his wrist.

"I can see the small scales on that insect…"

Naruto looked down to the being Sasuke pointed out.

"I can smell the scent of the plants in this forest…"

He took a deep breath as Sasuke went on.

"I can hear your heart, beating faster than I thought it would…"

The blond pressed his free hand upon his chest and could feel it begin to pulsate quicker.

"And I can taste… _blood_.

"Blood in the air."

0

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/ Action

Rate: OT

0

.

0

Chapter 5: Something isn't right…

0

.

0

Naruto reached out to Sasuke and froze as the young man caught his wrist in a tightening grip.

Sasuke's voice came out in a ragged breath and his eyes sharpened, "I can see the small scales on that insect… smell the scent of the plants in this forest… hear your heart… _beating_… faster than I ever thought a demon's would… And I can taste… _blood_.

"_So much _blood in the air."

0

.

0

Naruto could feel the breath leaving him as his back slammed against a tree at least two miles away from where he had left the ground.

_Shit!_ Was his only thought, sensing the "human"s presence next to him, fisting his collar and pulling him up.

"What happened to me, Naruto?" Sasuke hissed shakily, "How do I get out of here?"

The blond gasped as he dropped to the ground again, _I wasn't expecting him to suddenly change on me…_ he thought, slight smile gracing his features, "You know the way, right, Sa-" he paused, "_Bastard_?"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke drove his fist towards the other.

Naruto's eyes widened and he rolled to the side, _I can't let him go back…_ he thought, _Shit—I can't tell him Sakura's here or he'll see how much time has passed, and I can't let him go back to the human world or he'll destroy everything at this rate!_ The demon jumped to his feet and felt the impact of a fist upon his cheek.

"Why do I smell this blood?"

The blond spat, "Maybe it's because you keep fuckin' punching me!" he took a fighting stance.

"It's not _your_ blood, Moron!" Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled, "It's almost… sweet."

0

.

0

Sakura tensed, "What is that feeling?" she wondered, shivering. The pink haired woman sat up in the bed and stepped upon the marble floor. She flinched at the chill it sent up her spine. Her eyes went to the window that overlooked much of the city of demons.

"Ah? Sakura?"

Sakura jumped and quickly turned around, "Y-yes?" she stuttered. The woman relaxed as she caught sight of a blond demon, "Oh, Temari…" she sighed, "How are you?" a smiled graced her expression to mask her earlier fear.

The look of concern upon the demon's face was slight, but evident, "Fine." She turned to the window in which Sakura had looked through.

"There… is something going on right now, right?" The pink haired human asked, "I may not be a demon like you are, but I can feel it," she touched her heart, "Something isn't right, Temari…"

0

.

0

Ino cursed, "This body belongs to a _demon_!" she hissed, "And what the _bloody_ Hell are these… these… _things_ on his body?" her hand ghosted over the black spokes upon the body of the blond man. She frowned, "Shika, do you sense anyone else here?"

The shadow demon shook his head, "No…" he looked to the elevator and could feel a droplet of sweat form upon his brow, "Chouji—" he commanded, "Go back to the village and make sure Naruto's alright and send Kiba up here. Ino and I have the area over here covered for the time—_hurry_!"

Chouji nodded, "Just… be safe," he said before dashing away into the night.

Once Chouji was out of earshot Ino snorted, "You're just worried about Naruto being with Sasuke, aren't you? You know we wouldn't be able to stand a chance if an army swarmed us…" she stood up, "We're not that strong."

"What?" Shikamaru chuckled, he unsheathed a kunai and swung it around his index finger leisurely, "You worried about that 'flower' you left back in the village, Ino?" a dangerous smirk made its way onto his normally stoic face.

She looked at him with icy blue eyes, which narrowed, "You worried about your mistress and her whip?" Ino snorted and the two stepped closer to each other. Their backs pressed against each other, "You love that whip, don't you?" she breathed as she took out her own kunai from her holster.

The two breathed in synchronicity. Their eyes scanned over the area, "I can't _see_ them, but I can sense them."

"There are five, right?"

"Maybe more."

"I _wish_ you didn't make Fatty leave us, _Hero_," the blond demon said sarcastically.

"Well," Shikamaru laughed, "I try."

"Try to get us out of here alive, then I'll be impressed, Hero," Ino growled, "Because…" she smirked, "I've got my own plans for when I get back home to my… flower."

"Then let's go."

0

.

0

End Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/ Action

Rate: OT

.

Chapter 6: Now you know the name…

0

.

0

"Try to get us out of here alive, _then_ I'll be impressed, Hero," Ino growled, "Because…" she smirked, "I've got my own plans for when I get back home to my… _flower_."

Shikamaru scoffed then fell gracefully into a pouncing position, "Then let's go."

0

.

0

Sasuke coughed as he felt the air leave his lungs in a rush. His head snapped back and banged against the ground. Naruto stood above him and thrust a punch at his stomach.

"YOU CAN'T GO BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD, SASUKE!" the blond demon cried out as the other kicked him away.

"And why _not?_" was the resentful hiss that came from Sasuke's mouth. He reached for his katana but found that it wasn't there. His red eyes narrowed and he growled, instead reaching for a kunai. "Why can't I go back? I _belong_ there."

Naruto tensed, "You already know why, don't you, Sasuke!"

"I'm not a demon!" the brunet shouted as he shook his head. He threw the small knife at Naruto, scratching his arm in the process as it whizzed by.

Naruto ran towards him, claws extended and eyes red, _Sasuke, you won't be able to survive there—don't you remember what I told you on that first day? Humans are told that demons are evil. They'll hunt you down and kill you…_

_I can't let that happen to you!_

"I will never be a demon!" Sasuke cried out as the two clashed once again.

"NARUTO!"

0

.

0

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," Chouji shouted as he sliced through the shadows of the trees in the forest, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M NOT FAT—I'M JUST PLEASENTLY PLUMP!"

Ino balked and avoided a sharp blade from the trees, "Hey—I thought you were supposed to be back in Konoha!" she shouted, "Slacker!"

"I _did_ go there! I told everyone to be alert and thought about staying there, but… you guys needed me more!" the plump demon grinned, "Everyone is set up in posts. Neji went into the forest to help in Naruto and Sasuke's fight—"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he caught a log from slamming into his forehead, "You let the Fate Freak help our leader? _Just_ him? Naruto'll tell him to to get involved— he'll listen to that blond idiot!" The demon threw the large piece of wood back into the trees in which it came from and heard shrill shrieks sound from the area along with dead pops.

Chouji bit his lip, "Well, Kiba and Sai went out to get reinforcements, while Temari, Hinata and the humans stayed in the village…" he paused and gave the two an encouraging smile, "Naruto's going to do just fine, guys."

Ino turned around looked into the forest for a long minute. Her face screwed up, "Where the Hell is that weird rapping coming from, guys?" she scoffed.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT, GIRL!"

The blond demon jumped up into the air in surprise, blue eyes wide. She flushed as she heard the other two demons chuckle, "_Shit!" _she muttered in embarrassment.

"I AIN'T WEIRD, YO, YO! NAME'S KILLER-BEE," shouted a booming voice from the other side of the trees, "KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN— WATCH OUT! YOU KNOW I'M THE BEST! STRONG-EST!"

Shikamaru gasped as he sensed much of the charkas from the shadows disperse and become overwhelmed by an even larger, more powerful— almost reckless force. He could have compared it to the chakra of someone he already knew…

Chouji turned to the oncoming force and ripped open a bag of chips, quickly stuffing the barbecue flavored food into his mouth.

Ino snorted, "Strong?" she murmured, hands positioned in a body stealing jutsu in case this demon was… dangerous.

"AND NOW YOU KNOW, OH, THE NAME—" out from the shadows came a large, muscular man of deep complexion and a large, cocky grin. His eyes focused in on the three smaller demons in amusement, "Yeah, now you know the name…

"The name of Killer-Bee…"

0

.

0

Temari fingered the folds of her giant fan in anxiety, "Shikamaru…" she whispered into the night. She froze, flushed and then covered her mouth. The demon turned away from the stars and huffed, "You… better get back here, Total Moron."

.

End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

-1Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/ Action

Rate: OT

.

Chapter 7: That… is my next opponent…

0

.

0

Shikamaru gasped as he sensed much of the charkas from the shadows become overwhelmed by an even larger, more powerful force.

Chouji turned to the oncoming force and ripped open a bag of chips, quickly stuffing the barbecue flavored food into his mouth.

Ino snorted, "Strong?" she murmured, hands positioned in a body stealing jutsu in case this demon was… dangerous.

"AND NOW YOU KNOW, OH, THE NAME-" out from the shadows came a large, muscular man of deep complexion and a large, cocky grin. His eyes focused in on the three smaller demons in amusement, "Yeah, now you know the name…

"The name of Killer-Bee…"

0

.

0

Naruto could feel a sharp pain ripple through his body as he fell to his knees, "You want to go back there that badly, huh?" he asked quietly, holding the arm that pierced through him gently, "Why?"

The blood splattered over Sasuke's pale face made him look haunting, but his eyes had turned back to their natural black color. His voice, however, was quiet, almost painfully so, "I need to talk to Sakura-Hime… and tell her that I can fight in the war…" his arm shook in Naruto's strong hands, "I'm not useless…" he murmured, "I shouldn't _be_ here…" the man insisted, "I'm not… a _monster_!"

Naruto coughed and shook his head as Neji stepped forward, "You're not a monster, Sasuke…" he smiled, blue eyes twinkling, "Remember what I said before?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No? That's funny," The blond demon chuckled, "I don't remember either… but remember when we were talking about how people change so quickly?" he slowly led Sasuke's arm out of his chest, "People change, and sometimes they don't belong where they used to be… Sometimes they've found _new_ people and _new_ places to be…"

Neji tensed as Sasuke stood up quickly, eyes flashing that unnatural red once again. "I… don't… belong here," he said before sprinting off into the night.

0

.

0

Rock Lee stretched his arm up into the sky and yawned, "Tenten…!" he whispered.

"Yeah?" the weapon specialist asked, eyes open in the dark, "Where are you?"

"I'm in a cot, apparently," the young man declared, "It's quite comfortable, actually," he mused, "Do you know where Sakura-Hime is?"

Tenten shook her head, "No," she sighed, "But I feel like something is wrong—call it a woman's intuition, or something, but my gut is twisting onto itself-"

"You're probably hungry," reasoned Lee uneasily. The cot creaked as he swung his legs over the side and stepped onto the ground. He looked around the area and moved to the door, "I'll find something for you to eat and try to find Sakura-Hime. Wait for me, Tenten!"

"W-wait, Lee!" The young woman stuttered before falling back onto her pillow in frustration. The energetic man was already too far-gone to hear her plea.

0

.

0

Ino laughed loudly, sarcasm dripping in her tone, "So you think you can just boss me around because you're some kind of heavy-weight?" a prideful smirk graced her features, "I'll have you know that I'll have you on your knees before our fight is even halfway, Killer-Bee!"

Shikamaru sighed, "You need to shut up, Moron, or he'll take this as a challenge."

Chouji continued to shovel food into his mouth, not taking his eyes off of the two bickering demons. Killer-Bee pointed at his chest and began to speak loudly.

"Little girl, I hope you're not referring to your non-existent seducing skills—I want _substance_!" the man roared, "I want a _challenge_!" he threw his fists into the sky, "I WANT A-!" he froze, distracted, then smirked, "Challenge… There's that chakra again…" he breathed.

Shikamaru gasped, "_Shit!_"

"Wha—what's wrong?" Ino growled, "The air's… _bending_…!"

"_That_," Killer-Bee announced, "Is my calling…

"My next opponent."

0

.

0

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/ Action

Rate: OT

-

Chapter 8: "_I'm a real Idiot…"_

-

"_That_," Killer-Bee announced, "Is my calling…

"My next opponent."

-

"Haruno—Sakura, I mean," said Temari wearily, "Did Sasuke… was he _aware_ of what would happen to him after he was bitten? Didn't anyone _explain_ to him?"

Sakura shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm a real Idiot, aren't I?" she sighed deeply, "I thought that he would just figure it out on his own… He didn't and it's all _my_ fault. I should never had left him in the dark like that and put…" the pink-haired woman turned to the cot, "I've put Naruto through so much because I thought I was doing something good for Sasuke--"

Temari shook her head, "I guess ignorance isn't bliss—the people who made that saying _lied_, didn't they?" she shot a glance at the doorway.

"Ah--!" Rock Lee gasped as the demon somehow appeared in front of him.

"No need to be frightened," the blond demon purred, "I won't hurt you," Temari spoke softly, "Now what do you need, young warrior?"

Lee's eyes were wide, but he recovered and put on his normal, determined face, "I would like to get some food for my friend Tenten. She is bedridden and can't get up."

Temari's eyes softened, "You're a sweet guy, aren't you?"

The man flushed, "W—w—well, I—I—I…" he trailed off, looking extremely flustered. He then caught sight of the bed within the room, "_God_—is that Naruto?!" Lee's eyes widened and his grip on the doorframe tightened, "Who did this to him?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "I'll tell you later, Lee. First well get something for Tenten to eat, alright?"

-

Neji breathed in; then exhaled in a shaky breath. He inhaled once more, eyes shooting open.

"It's not your fault, Neji…" whispered a pale, dark haired woman, her faint, lilac colored, pupil-less eyes glowed in the black—they were the same as his. She stepped out of the shadows of the courtyard and came closer to him in the night. "It's not your fault at all on the outcome of the battle. It was Sasuke's."

"Naruto told me to let him and Sasuke fight alone—I believed him. I followed his orders!" he said forcefully, "Hinata, you blame me too—don't lie!"

The woman paused in her steps, hand slowly gravitating to her lips. She shook her head, took a few more short steps forward and knelt down beside her cousin, "Then… I… _may_ have… _before_…" Hinata admitted quietly, "But, Neji, I also know that Naruto really cares for everyone…" she searched his face, but the other demon did not look at her, "He didn't want you or Sasuke to get hurt. Even _now_ he doesn't want any of the humans to get hurt…

Personally, I think Sasuke has become really spoiled since he came here. Naruto's too nice to him," the woman chuckled.

Neji thought he could hear a hint of jealousy radiate from her as she spoke. His eyebrows twitched slightly. He rubbed his forehead.

"I'm just glad you two are back in the village—even if it's not in the best condition, the healers and I were able to get Naruto stable…"

Neji nodded his head, "Yeah," he growled, "I guess you're right…"

Hinata smiled, "Hanabi is back inside with some tea to help ease your chakra. Please come inside now, Neji."

The dark-haired demon effortlessly pushed himself up from the ground then offered his arm to the other, easing her up gracefully.

"Thank you," blushed Hinata.

"Mmm."

_Thank you._

-

Sasuke looked around the area in horror and amazement.

His heart screamed from within his chest and he moaned aloud, eyes wide.

-

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/ Action

Rate: OT

Chapter 9: _What a demon can do…_

_._

_._

Sasuke looked around the area in horror and amazement.

His heart screamed from within his chest and he moaned aloud, eyes wide.

What had he _done_?

The newly turned demon closed his eyes tightly and continued to run away from Konoha.

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

"_Run…"_ his heart told him in desperation, _"Run into the night and never look back…!"_ the voice distorted in his mind from a voice of sweet honey to one of a dark and dirty manner. The ghostly being seemed to have been smiling at him—almost laughing at him, "_It's not like… after what you did… that those demons would want you back there again… you _are_ after all just a…_

"_Monster!"_ Sasuke gasped, holding himself against the cold and shaking his head. His hand reached to his side, but upon once again finding that his katana was not there, his black eyes widened.

"_Sasuke…" _said the eerie voice, as it turned back into that smooth, soothing voice from before. Its transformation held a tone of sadness to it as it faded into a whisper, "_You have left everything behind…"_

_._

Naruto's eyes shot open and he bolted upwards from his back, "Sasuke!"

The room, however, was empty and dark with only the moonlight and cold night breeze flowing in to greet him. His breath was ragged and he touched his chest. Cold sweat matted down his blond hair. Naruto closed his blue eyes and flashed back to the last memory he had of the battle between himself and Sasuke.

.

_Sasuke's hand whipped out of his chest in an attempt to escape from the other demon, and Naruto collapsed onto the ground, hardly able to move. The blond growled as he saw the other dash away into the black of the horizon and he shakily pushed himself back up into a standing position, "Neji…"_

_The brunet in question stepped forward, "Naruto, please let me help you--"_

"_NO!" Naruto shouted, blood mixing with his spittle as he spoke, "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP TO GET HIM BACK, NEJI!" he grasped his chest, "This will heal… I need you to get back to the village! Keep everyone safe!"_

_Then, he too ran into the horizon._

_Naruto scanned the area and strained his ears for any presence of the other._

"_Don't follow me."_

_He spun around and came face to face with Sasuke, "Why?" he whispered._

_Sasuke stood silently and listened to Naruto's rattling breath, "You're dying," he said in monotone._

"_Are you just going to leave everything behind?" Naruto couldn't help but let a whimper pass his lips, "You're not even going back to your village—Sasuke—you're walking there, but you aren't going there--!" he staggered forward and fell upon Sasuke._

_The other snorted but let the demon rest upon himself, "I don't understand what you mean. It's like you're talking in a foreign language… what is it? Idiot?"_

"_Actually… it's something I just made up… and I am very intelligent," Naruto growled, "Because no matter what I have to do, Sasuke, I _will_ get you back home!"_

_Sasuke froze, eyes flashing wide._

_Naruto's eyes slowly closed, "I swear that I will, Sasuke… So don't you… ever…" he found it harder to speak, "go… into… that… darkness…"_

_._

Killer-Bee laughed, "What is this? And I thought you were a strong demon—you're only a human!" he declared, pointing at the figure dressed in a black cloak with blood red clouds.

The man in question slowly looked over to the demons, eyes blank, "A mere human is what you believe I am?"

Ino frowned, "Who are you?" she demanded. _I could have_ sworn_ that it was Sasuke's chakra I felt before!_

Shikamaru touched her shoulder, "Ino…" he whispered.

The man smiled then, a wicked smile, "I'm the demon who will start the revolution," he said, "But first—I came here to pick up after myself…" the air became thick with the stench of blood and heavy with fear, "You see, Nagato and his puppets only got me so far—

"I need to raise the bar higher and _really_ show humans what a demon can do."

.

.

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/ Action

Rate: OT

.

Chapter 10: Sometimes…

.

The man smiled then, a wicked smile, "I'm the One who will start the revolution," he said, "I came here to pick up after myself…" the air suddenly became thick with the stench of blood and heavy with fear, "But… You see…

"I'll show you all what a demon like me _really_ can do."

Shikamaru tensed, bracing himself for what seemed like a dangerous battle.

"Wait—WAIT—WAIT—NAMES FIRST—YOU KNOW WE GOT TO APPRECIATE—THE NAMES OF OUR VICTIMS— WHEN WE BEAT THEM!"

Ino groaned.

The man's red eyes traveled around the area leisurely in slight boredom, "You may call me TOBI… for the moment, children."

.

Sakura's heart stopped.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" gasped Temari, "You should be back in bed – resting! Not going back into battle!"

He shook his head, "I'm going to get Sasuke back here—no matter what." He looked at Sakura and nodded in a reassuring manner, "It's alright. I'll get him back for you," The blond could feel his heart wrench at the words.

"N-no…" she breathed, "NO!"

Naruto jumped.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Sakura grasped her pink hair in both her hands and covered her ears as well as she possibly could, "DON'T GO AFTER HIM ANYMORE! I—I DON'T WANT THAT!"

"Sakura…?" Naruto's eyes showed his emotion of thorough shock, "What are you talking about-?" he grasped her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Naruto, please… please… _please_… don't do this…" she sobbed, "I really _do_ care for you… so much…" she rubbed a tear away from her green eyes, "I just don't want you to get hurt anymore—I –"

The demon let her go with a small smile, "Of course you do…" he replied with a sigh, "But we both know that you don't care that much—not as much as you're trying to make me believe…" Naruto said the next few words quietly, "I'm _done_ with that, Sakura…"

Her eyes were confused, "Wh—Naruto—I'm _confessing _to you and you're _refusing_ me?" she croaked.

He shook his head slowly, "It's not that…" Naruto sighed, looking into the stars, "It's just that… I've realized that I… just can't keep on… _waiting_ on a woman…" a sly grin made it's way onto his face and his voice picked up strength and determination, "Sometimes _you_ have to show her who's boss."

Temari huffed and looked away, hand covering her mouth, shadows hiding her face from view.

Sakura emitted a small, "Oh." She nodded dumbly and collapsed onto the floor as Naruto swept out the window to once again try to bring Sasuke back.

The two women sat in silence, not even looking at each other.

All that could be heard were the small _criii criiis_ of the crickets as they lounged in the grass.

Sakura then opened her mouth hesitatingly, "Temari… did you quite possibly get the impression that… did Naruto just say that…?"

"It would appear…" Temari pursed her lips, "Yes, Sakura," she stood up, "It would appear so."

.

End Chapter


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/ Action

Rate: OT

0

.

0

Chapter 11: _You're_ a good dog… No homo…

0

.

0

Sakura then opened her mouth hesitatingly, "Temari… did you quite possibly get the impression that…" she breathed in, "… did… did Naruto just say that…?"

The demon paused and slowly nodded her head. "It would appear…" Temari pursed her lips then cleared her throat, making her voice stronger in her uncertainty, awkwardness and embarrassment, "Yes, Sakura," she stood up, "It would _appear_ so."

0

.

0

Shikamaru's hands twitched and he could feel the air rush towards the four demons coming from the mysterious man called "TOBI".

"You are all so insignificant," the man sighed, running a gloved finger over the rim of the orange, spiral mask he wore, "but if I let you children survive then my plan would be jeopardized…" the man took on a dangerous and excited tone as opposed to his earlier, almost sluggish speech, "that's why _I can't let you live!_"

Then he shot several weapons towards them, kicking upon the ground and raising himself up into the air to deliver another blow upon them while his weapons distracted them.

Killer-Bee spun out of the way of the sharp kunai and met the man's fist as he came down, kicking out with his foot towards Tobi's chest.

Shikamaru wiped away a line of blood and hoarsely shouted out, "Ino-Shika-Chou!"

The other two Konoha demons nodded in acknowledgement.

"WHAT—I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" rapped Killer-Bee. He took out a small pencil from one of his pockets and held it up against the other demon's face, "YO—MAN! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP! …No homo."

0

.

0

"Kiba…"

The dog demon turned around quickly. "Yes?" he petted the large canine at his side, "What is it, Gaara?" he frowned into the sky.

"I can smell Naruto's blood here…" the red head growled, "Along with traces of another demon…" Gaara touched the ground, "Someone's coming closer… they're gaining on the other…" he stood up quickly and turned around, "And they're going to run us over if we don't get out of their way…"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" scoffed Kiba, rubbing the dog's fur with even more rigor, "There's nothing—"

Gaara jumped up just as a yellow streak flashed through the clearing, sending a pulse through the grass, earth, and air. Kiba yelped as the pulses forcefully sent him flying into the air. He landed upon his rear with a yowl. Gaara scowled and landed unsteadily back on his feet.

"You were saying?"

"Shit—shit—shit—shit—shit—shit-!" the demon curled up into himself, letting small tears fall from his eyes in his humiliation.

The dog wagged its tail, then barked in the direction the flash left to.

Gaara stepped closer, held out his hand hesitantly, then pat its head, "Good, Akamaru…" he muttered, "_You're_ a good dog…"

0

.

0

There was nothing else Naruto wanted to do but bring the former human back to Konoha— where Sasuke… _belonged_.

The Uchiha did not belong anywhere else now and Naruto wouldn't let the thought go.

He wasn't _that_ flexible—he was stubborn.

The demon closed his eyes and focused his energy to find the other demon.

He could feel himself getting closer…

His eyes scanned the shadows because somehow, Naruto knew that that was where Sasuke would be—

In the darkness—

Hiding.

"SASUKE!"

0

.

0

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

.

Genre: Comedy/ Action

Rate: OT

.

0

.

Chapter 12: Is it an error with the Vernacular?

.

He could feel himself getting closer…

His eyes scanned the shadows because somehow, Naruto _knew…_

He already knew that the shadows were where Sasuke would be—

In the darkness—

Hiding.

"SASUKE!"

.

The brunet's eyes widened and he looked up from the small firefly resting upon a tall emerald blade of grass. It flew away at the loud noise. When his mind registered who had called out to him, an overwhelming sense of fury overtook him and he turned around, "_You're supposed to be dead!"_ he hissed. His scowl deepened as he saw Naruto's happy face. Sasuke turned back around and began to stagger away from the blond demon.

"I found you! Come back to Konoha, Sasuke!" Naruto chirped happily, following him.

"_You're… all healed…"_ the other said stiffly.

"Yeah— isn't that great?"

"_It didn't even take a night…"_

"Yeah— aren't you relieved?"

"I— YOU— YOU WERE HURT, YOU MORON! I THOUGHT YOU WERE _DEAD_!" Sasuke roared, turning around to face the other demon. His cheeks were a fiery red, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I _WORRIED_ ABOUT HURTING YOU EVEN IF JUST FOR A LITTLE BIT!" his eyes widened, "I— I mean—YOUR WHOLE _MONSTER_ VILLAGE WOULD HAVE BEEN AFTER ME!"

"YEAH, MY WHOLE MONSTER VILLAGE _WOULD_ HAVE BEEN AFTER YOU!" Naruto roared back, face contorted in earnest anger.

Sasuke deadpanned, relieved that Naruto hadn't taken his words as if he had actually… _cared…_

The brunet sighed and fell into the shadows, "Just get… _away_ from me…"

"HEY— I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU—

"DON'T _IGNORE_ ME, BASTARD!"

.

Sakura sighed and looked up into the sky from the balcony of the building, "I wish…" she began, "That everyone comes back here safe… Especially…" she rolled her eyes then flushed, "Uh— I want everyone to come home safe— that's all!" she covered her reddened ears and walked in from the balcony in embarrassment.

She heard a sweeping sound come from behind her, however, and spun around.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded.

Sai gave her a fake smile, "Hello there," he said softly.

Sakura felt her fists clench, "Tell me why you're here and why you were listening to me!"

"You shouldn't think that everything is about you… _Hag._"

Sakura turned around and in an astonished voice repeated, "Hag?"

"Hm… You're not _retarded _as well as self-centered, are you?" Sai smiled.

"I am _not_ self-centered!" a heavy flush overtook Sakura's face and she growled.

"And deluded," the demon pushed, "Deny that you are deluded _too_."

"WHY?" Sakura shrieked, insulted, "IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE ME THEN WHY SHOULD I _TRY_ TO MAKE YOU BELIEVE ME?" a few tears leaked from her green eyes, cooling down her cheeks in small paths.

Sai stepped forward, "Miss… Have you always gone through life with that mentality…

"Or have you just started to think like this?"

He touched her cheeks and shut her mouth from its gape.

"I mean… if _I_ was 'Miss. Gorgeous'… I'd hate to come home to a Hag who thinks like you do…"

.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING? DO WE NOT SPEAK THE SAME DIALECT?" shouted Sasuke, voice hoarse, "I'M—NOT—GOING—_BACK_!"

Naruto yelled back at him, flustered at the length in which they had been arguing, "_I_ CAN UNDERSTAND YOU JUST FINE! I THINK _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WITH PROBLEMS! WHO WANTS TO NOT GO BACK TO MY HOME AND GET COOL STUFF AND BE COOL AND EAT RAMEN? WHO _DOESN'T_ WANT TO PET TOADS ALL DAY AND LOUNGE AROUND AND LOOK AT HOT GIRLS ALL DAY AND MAKE FUN OF OTHER PEOPLE AND LOOK AT PORN?"

A disgusted look passed over Sasuke's face.

"… Okay, maybe I don't do that last part…"

"You're a liar."

"HAH!" Naruto barked, "I DO NOT LIE!"

"Stop being so energetic." Sasuke turned around and began to limp away from the blond demon again.

"…You're hurt?" Naruto took a few quick steps and then slowed down to keep at the other's pace, "Here, I'll help you—" he reached toward Sasuke's leg where a splintery and bloody wound had somehow appeared. He frowned, "I didn't do this to you, did I? …Did you smack into a log or something?*"

"Hn!"

His hand was roughly smacked away.

"I can do this by myself!"

The blond deadpanned, "But you're bleeding all over the place…"

Sasuke's vision blurred and he swayed. He wouldn't let Naruto see him…

"Sas— did you trip? Are you alright? Hey, Bastard, don't ignore me! GAH— YOU'RE ASLEEP?"

.

0

.

**End Chapter**

**.**

**I need to really stop procrastinating the upload-tion of these...**

**.**

***A slight "Naruto Abridged" reference even though I've never watched it. I'm actually more into Little Kuriboh's works: "Yu Gi Oh the Abridged" and "Naruto Abridged Comedy Spoof Series"…**


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Stars in the Sky

Author: Nicha

Genre: Comedy/ Action

Rate: OT

.

Chapter 13: Not Sulking…

.

_His hand was smacked away._

"_I can do this by myself!"_

_The blond deadpanned, "But you're bleeding all over the place…"_

_Sasuke's vision blurred and he swayed. He wouldn't let Naruto see him fall…_

.

Ino's gut churned as she stole a glance at her comrades.

They all lay strewn upon the ground in their own blood; Chouji's bag of half-eaten chips was thrown carelessly off to the side and Killer-Bee's pencil lay strewn upon the ground in two splintered pieces. Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen, but his vest was drenched and torn, abandoned at the base of a tree…

She gasped and felt her leg snap in two. Her scream pierced the night and her opponent smirked from behind his mask.

"Little demon…" TOBI murmured, "Insignificant child… do you think you will live to see the next sunrise?"

Tears streamed from her eyes from the pain but Ino choked out a laugh through the blood that sprayed from her mouth, "Demeaning me… Trying to make me out to be a human? _HAH_!" She gasped and narrowed her piercing eyes, "I have five minutes until the next sunrise. Can you kill me with this _pitiful_ genjutsu in that amount of time?" she spat.

"Hm… We'll see about that, won't we?"

.

Gaara shot across the field in his mobile of sand and disregarded the dimensional elevator completely, bulleting up through the device easily with his shield of earth. He had one thing in mind—

One target—

One mission—

"Sand Coffin!"

TOBI jumped away from the blond demon and disappeared into the shadows.

"Shikamaru!"

The brunet ran into the mess and picked Ino up, "Are you alright?" he whimpered.

She laughed, "Yeah… Did you get that guy for us as a present?" she motioned to the sand demon, "Good thing too—he scared the shit outta that guy…"

"That demon…" Kiba growled, "He's really powerful…"

Ino gave him a dry stare, "No shit."

Gaara collected the unconscious bodies of Chouji and Killer-Bee, "Should we get going?" he asked.

"Yeah."

.

Naruto's heart beat wildly in his chest as he held the other male against himself. As the landscape swept past him, an impression that the journey had shortened imprinted in the demon's memories.

"So, S-Sasuke, the moon is really bright tonight…" he stuttered to the unconscious male in his arms. He bit his lip, "Yeah… the moon… ahahaah— HAH! The _moon_…" he squeaked.

Still, the body in his arms did not respond.

The demon frowned and stopped, feeling the wind push against his back.

"This is no fun…" he grumbled, sitting on the ground.

_And I'm _not_ sulking…_

_._

"Ugh…" the man's eyebrows furrowed. He turned his eyes to the sky, "I'm… getting too old to be throwing rubble off of me for five days straight…

"Well, Kakashi, at least you get to take a shower now…

"No more saving water until the next time you're trapped…

"Ah?

"Hey, where is everybody?"

.

End Chapter 13


End file.
